To Live and See Another Day
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was blank after his father died. Until he met his new siblings, who slashed colour into his world, the white over-whelmed with all shades of rainbow. It was like a fairy tale, but not all ends with a happy ending. Kuroko found out when tragedy struck, once more.


**Hey... Yeah, I know, I've been a prick for not updating anything at all. Kuroko no Basuke's manga's scanner is being more of a bitch than my grandparents, and that's saying alot. =_=" Anyways, yeah, I'm starting yet ANOTHER fic to revive my love of KnB as the fandom is dying on me, TAT.**

**I know that this Kuroko and GoM brothers theme is already used by many, and I do not intend to copy them in any way. I'm just another person who came up with the same idea as them.**

**Anyhow, please do reveiw after this, they really keep me going! The longer the better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way or form, own KnB. No, I just own my dirty mind and plots.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Kuroko Tetsuya never really had a talent of any kind. He was simple and never asked for more than he needed. His life was normal, too. His parents were your average parents, and as a family of three, they lived happily, and contently. Kuroko's presence was relatively normal, too. He was just your average kid, with no outstanding grades or talents. His sports records were nothing that one could care about, they mingled like fish to water with the other children in his grade. His family wasn't rich, but they weren't poor either, simply another common class.

Overall, Kuroko Tetsuya would have had grown up normally, and cared about normal boy things like girls and popularity, if not for the accident that gave his life a one-hundred-and-eighty degrees turn. It flipped it up-side-down, and he lost all sense of comfort and warmth.

It was raining that night, and lighting struck the earth with mighty roars. His father was driving home from work, and alas, he never did make it back. Kuroko could still remember how he and his mother waited all night for his father to come back, every single boom of thunder shaking them to their core. He could still remember how in the morning, they heard a knock at the door, and how the stranger on the porch had his hand on his heart and spoke in that grave, deep tone of his, and how his mother fell to her knees, her pained wails echoing in the empty halls.

He did not know what had happened, for he was only eight, but the instant that he saw the tears trickling down his normally controlled mother's face, he knew that something serious had happened, something very, very bad.

He remembered how his mother had announced that they're moving the next day, her eyes soulless. Kuroko did not question, like the good boy he was. He wondered why daddy wasn't coming, and why mommy had refused to go into the room that mommy and daddy slept in. Kuroko had asked, and his mother had only burst into another bout of anguished tears, her body shaking as she hugged her son. Kuroko learnt to not ask questions about daddy, after that.

It was only when he was ten that he realized the truth. His father was dead, he was not on a long-termed trip to save the world, as he had always imagined. No, his daddy was gone, dead. He could never see him again. He had refused to come out of his room that night, and the day after. Only the next day did he come out, and when he did, he was no longer that carefree kid that everyone knew. Kuroko's face was carefully blank, and he had refused any form of contact with people. When asked, he only said that he preferred to keep touching people minimal. No one could break his blank facade.

When Kuroko was twelve, his mother told him that they were moving, again. She told him that she had found the perfect man, and that she was happy. Kuroko was content with that, after all, he would do anything to make his mother happy. The man was named Daisuke Seijuro, she said. He had five children, she said, and that they were all nice, and caring. She said that they could take care of Kuroko. Kuroko had only nodded obediently, hand clasped in front of him.

And so they moved in with Akashi Daisuke, and his five children; Seijuro, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintaro and Ryouta.

The moment when their eyes met, sparks flew, and that was where it started; the revival of Kuroko Tetsuya, the love, the betrayal, and the event that changed their life, forever.

This is the story of Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**Tbc...**

**RnR?**


End file.
